fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcery Power
Sorcery power is a type of energy completely separate from magic and curse power. This energy seems to be the embodiment of Lilith's divine status as she gained the ability to produce and use it when she became the goddess of mysticism. Overview Sorcery power is vastly different from its counterparts because of the way it is produced and the difference between its versatility and power. It has extraordinary destructive power even by the standards of curse power. One of the major differences is how it affects the day to day life of sorceress. For Lilith, sorcery power is more than just a tool, but something that something equivalent to a life-force. This because of the numerous passive affects sorcery power has on Lilith. Sorcery power is a golden colored energy that looks as if it is as uncontrollable as an inferno, despite how easily Lilith is able to control it. This energy form of course can change depending on what sorcery power is trying to mimic. Production How Lilith produces her sorcery power is one of the main reasons why she has absolute control over her sorcery power. Unlike other beings, her energy isn't something apart from her body and it isn't separated from her body by a magic container because she doesn't have a magic container. This is because instead of making sorcery power by infusing ethernano from the atmosphere with her soul, Lilith produces her own sorcery power without any help from ethernano from the atmosphere. Where her first container should be, Lilith has an extra organ called Sorcerer's Organ. This organ has two very important jobs. The first is to produce sorcery power and pump it throughout the body so it can help the heart pump nutrients through her entire body. This is possible because this organ is connected the cardiovascular system. This is the source of Lilith's remarkable physical prowess and it is also the source of her immortality and incredible regeneration. Since, one of the organ's jobs is to function as a heart, Lilith can continue living even when her heart stops. Also, since sorcery power is coursing travelling throughout her body, the sorcery power is able to quickly heal almost any injury before it becomes fatal. In fact, the only thing that can do any substantial and long lasting damage is powerful forms of God Slayer Magic. If Lilith were to ever receive a fatal blow with this magic, her body would be forced out of Earth Land and back to her home prior to being summoned. Once this happens she will never be able to return to Earth Land again. As stated above, the cardiovascular system is connected to the Sorcerer's Organ, but it isn't connected into the organ, but instead the wall. The wall of the organ is infused with Lilith's spirit and when blood touches it, it absorbs the nutrients from the blood and converts it into sorcery power. Some of the sorcery power is put into the blood, while the other 60% is excreted into the organ. This is where the second job of this organ comes in, the second job of this organ is to act as a reserve for sorcery power. The reserve stays inside the organ until Lilith uses it for spells. Having this organ doesn't come without weaknesses. This organ consumes a lot of nutrients, which means that Lilith needs to consume more than 9 times more nutrients than a human just to keep her body functioning at its standard level. A day without enough food would cause Lilith to weaken dramatically, two days without enough food would cause Lilith to weak to even stand, three days would result in her death. Abilities and Uses Abilities Uses Sorcery Mystic Aura Mystic Aura is an ability that allows a sorceress to express their sorcery power to perform a variety of effects. Rather, then simply releasing one's sorcery power like this ability's cousin, Magical Aura, a sorceress must siphon their sorcery power to the ethernano. This difference makes it very easy for sorceresses to increase the size of their aura as all they would need to do is transfer it to more ethernano. The transferring of sorcery power to ethernano causes the ethernano to become overwhelmed, turning it into a sorcery power particle. When a lot of these particles are grouped together around sorceress, it merges together to form a visible golden ectoplasmic substance that surrounds the user's body. Magan Magan (魔眼, Mystic Eyes) is an ability that uses a combination of one's eyes and their sorcery power. Runes Trivia Category:Important Terms Category:Sorcery